


Disgust

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after ‘HERO’S BIRTHDAY.’ Meg is completely disgusted by what happens and tries to help comfort her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Disgust  
> Characters: Meg, Hero Duke, Beatrice Duke, Benedick Duke, Ursula, Balthazar Jones  
> Prompt: Disgusted  
> Word Count: 872  
> Rating: T (cursing and mention of mature relationship at the end)  
> Notes: (Swearing and mention of mature relationship) Takes place immediately after ‘HERO’S BIRTHDAY.’ Meg is completely disgusted by what happens and tries to help comfort her friend.

**Disgust**

Meg wasn't mad at Robbie after finding out what he did. No... she was disgusted by him. She couldn't believe that she had loved him. 

She had watched through all of the videos- - mostly those posted by the girl who lives next door to Hero and the guy that she thinks called himself Dogberry. Robbie said how they only did it for fun. At first, yeah, maybe that was true, but not anymore. At least, what she thought. He was completely drunk when he said that, but that made no difference. 

She had given him another chance after Pedro's party, everything was fine. At Hero's sixteenth, though, she knew in the back of her mind that Hero was not a cheater. She knew Hero too well. She knew Hero was too kind. Too caring. Still, she turned around and slapped Robbie.

Her shock vanished after she saw Hero be shepherded into the living room by Bea. Her beautiful face grief stricken with tears. She watches Benedick and Ursula follow Beatrice and then Balthazar. Most of the rest of the group (who didn't leave with Robbie and Pedro) were standing in shock. Hero's face told Meg that she had no idea what Claudio was talking about. 

"Hero." Meg said, running to the couch and throwing her arms around her friend. 

Benedick was sitting on the couch armrest, his hand on Beatrice. Beatrice had her arm around her sweet little cousin, who was crying on her shoulder. Ursula was sitting in front of Hero, rubbing her leg, looking horrified. Balthazar, the kind soul that he was, was standing right behind the couch, with his hands on Hero’s shoulders, trying whatever he could to make her feel less pain.

Hero looked up at Meg, “You know I didn’t do it, right? I would never-”

Meg shook her head, “I know a lot of cheaters. I know you are not one of them.” Beatrice released Hero so that she could hug Meg.

“Why would Claudio – _how_ could he even think that Hero-” Beatrice shook her head, unable to form a complete sentence in her rage.

 “I’m fucking disgusted by them.” Beatrice spat, “How could they do this?”

Benedick rubbed Beatrice’s back, not that she noticed, “They’re assholes.”

Meg wasn’t paying much attention to what Bea and Ben started to talk about, she just took to hugging Hero, “We’ll clear your name, Hero. Don’t worry. And I will personally protect you from all of those guys.”

Hero nodded into Meg’s shoulder, sniffling and looking up slightly, “Is Leo here?”

Beatrice looked up at Balthazar who could see the kitchen the best. Leo had left after Claudio, Robbie, John and Pedro, the two year nines were looking over the camera that they had out – though Balthazar couldn’t fathom why, and the rest of the group of people were all quietly talking like they weren’t sure where to go.

Balthazar shook his head in the slightest motion, but Hero noticed it, “He… he believes them?”

No one could take the sweetest girl in the world crying anymore and all hugged her from their various positions in a large group hug. Hero’s next door neighbor – the girl who had been talking with the guy holding the camera – also joined in and hugged Hero too. The guy stood back, looking as awkward as a kid possibly could.

“We’ll clear you name, Hero.” The girl said.

Hero just gave her a sad smile, “Thank you Georgia.”

She nodded, but was called away by the other guy hissing, “Verges. Come, I must show you something.” So she took off as the two of them ran out of the house.

Beatrice looked over at Ben with a ‘we-need-to-get-Claudio-back.’ Ben completely agreed, but knew that they would have to discuss that later. The small group of friends stayed for hours later trying everything that they could to cheer Hero up – Balthazar even pulled out his guitar that had been sitting away in its case and played some music for her.

It wasn’t until much later that they all decided to camp out for the night at the Duke’s house – Bea and Ben only disappearing for ten minutes to clear Hero’s room of anything that reminded her of Claudio. Leo hadn't come back that night.

Once Hero was finally able to fall asleep, the rest of the group slowly went after her. Meg was the last one to be awake. Her phone told her that it was almost four in the morning, but she just couldn’t sleep. A few hours ago it started to process in her mind _why_ Claudio would suspect that Hero had cheated on him. She wasn’t completely sure, but she did think about why she was so quick to believe that Robbie had cheated on her. During the sleepover, she remembered that they Robbie and snuck in and they had had sex, but he had said Hero’s name.

It wasn’t until now that she thought that might actually have something to do with it, but, as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep – as everyone else had – she could help but think about how _disgusted_ she felt. How disgusted she felt at Robbie. At Leo. At Pedro. At Claudio. At _herself_.


End file.
